L'inespéré
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Mes parents me surnomment "l'inespéré", parce qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir de me concevoir. Mais me voilà. Je suis le fils de l'ange et du cyborg, et j'en suis fier. Dis... Tu sais pourquoi je danse ? (L'image est de goldhart)


**Un court petit texte sur Erwin, l'enfant de Genji et Angela que j'ai imaginé (déjà évoqué dans Dragons de la justice). J'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé danser.

Danse classique, danse africaine, dance moderne, rock, jazz, danse orientale, hip-hop, capoeira, tango, flamenco, salsa, samba, mambo, quadrillet, country… Peut-être bien que j'en oublie. Sûrement, même. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de retenir les noms de tout ce que j'ai essayé. Ce que j'ai retenu, ce sont les gestes, les pas. Je les apprenais, les imprimaient dans mon corps et dans ma tête, jusqu'à effacer ma conscience pour uniquement laisser parler les mouvements, inscrits dans ma peau.

Et à ces moments-là, j'existais, j'étais là. Le dragon ondulait avec moi, flatté par la dance douce ou énergique. Je sentais mon dos qui picotait, mes ailes d'ange prêtes à jaillir.

À ces moments-là, ma filiation fleurissait aux yeux de tous, l'enfant du moineau et de la colombe, le descendant des dragons porté par l'ailée. Je ne dansais pas seulement pour moi. Je brandissais mon identité, je virevoltais pour Tousan et Mutti, Papa et Maman. Pour le cyborg classe aux câlins froids mais vivants, pour la doctoresse magicienne souvent absente et qui essayait d'être toujours là. Les gens me plaignaient, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. En dansant seul ou juste avec Papa, Maman prenait vie et m'applaudissait en silence mes yeux devenaient ceux du dragon, pour voir à travers l'armure de Papa l'humain qui me souriait. Et si j'avais la peur de la scène, si j'étais pétrifié un instant face à la foule, alors mes parents m'encourageaient du regard, ils me disaient, « bats des ailes, petit inespéré. » Et je m'élançais.

Mais lorsque j'étais sur le point de m'envoler, emporté par mon élan, la musique prenait fin, et les applaudissements, comme un roulement de tonnerre, me ramenaient sur terre. Cette partie de moi-même s'éclipsait, laissant le petit garçon s'inclinait devant l'océan d'yeux. Puis je voyais ceux brillants de Papa et Maman, et je leur souriais, j'étais tout content qu'ils soient là, le vert métallique et le blanc d'or illuminant la salle.

Je dansais pour mon identité. Je dansais pour exister. Le monde entier était rivé sur moi, mais je n'avais pas peur, parce que je savais que mes parents étaient là. Mais j'aurais aimé m'envoler, m'évader rien qu'une fois, faire battre mes ailes et chevaucher le dragon jusque vers le ciel.

Sassa m'avait dit, « ça, c'est facile. C'est juste qu'une partie de toi réprime in extremis ce désir, par peur du regard de l'autre. Mais retenir le dragon est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se libère violemment. Après c'est toi qui vois, c'est ton dragon, tes envies au bout du compte, mais n'oublies pas qu'il _est_ toi. »

Ma cousine au regard de rubis, elle était venue à mon spectacle, Sassa qui habitait de l'autre côté de l'océan. J'ai senti son regard, celui de mes oncles, celui de mes parents, tandis que moi, déguisé en Hermès, je tournoyais, encore et encore, comme les derviches toupies, mes pupilles ancrées dans l'ailleurs, mon âme observant mon corps, j'ai laissé l'ivresse m'envahir, m'éclaboussant comme une vague alors j'ai lâché prise. Mes ailes ont pris vie, le dragon a rugi, et j'ai dépassé ce seuil où la conscience quitte l'esprit qui devient le seul maître.

Quand je suis revenu, l'excitation passée comme la marée, j'étais sur le toit, et le tonnerre des applaudissements annonçait la pluie qui tombait en plein de gouttes sur mon front. J'étais épuisé, vidé, mais je souriais, laissant l'eau laver ma sueur.

Papa a surgi devant moi. Le cyborg avait les yeux inquiets, mais cela a disparu devant mon air heureux. Il m'a dit, « ne fais pas ça trop souvent, » puis il m'a ramené en bas. Le public rugissait, impressionné, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène savamment orchestrée. Mon professeur me regardait comme si j'avais fait un miracle. Mais ma famille me souriait, ils savaient.

Ce n'était pas un miracle d'être soi-même. Mais c'était frais de liberté. J'étais Erwin, tout simplement, l'inespéré, et j'avais eu droit à mon envol.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Toute review est la bienvenue, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Cao**


End file.
